Han Lang
History Han came from earth. He was ordinary citizen without super powers and was very poor. One day he opened gift from his mysterious mother which she left for him and found access to Galactic Dark Net. There after some time he bought unknown Power Crystal, which was taken from a dead esper and inherited the mysterious powers of Void End. Powers Void End It is an extremely rare super power of SSS Rank which has ability to cancel all super powers in an area. It's strength varies depending on star rank of the esper. Six Paths of the Void It is a forbidden martial arts taught by Pathless Origin. Probably one of the most powerful martial arts ever. Even Pathless Origin couldn't master the entire martial art. The martial art has six stages: Path of Heaven Path of Earth Path of Man Path of God Path of Demon Path of Devil/Yao (In some latest is Path of Devil translated as Path of Yao) Each stage has only one move but each move's power is extremely terrifying. Darkness Energy Obtained after Han got Half of the Heart of Darkness of the Dark King's seven crystals from Night Walker. A small amount of Dark Energy was infused to his Zero-degree brain region. Darkness Energy is extremely powerful, violent and deadly. After he got another half of heart and Gemu of Darkness his power surged to the stars. During the fight with Star-Strangling Boa his Dark Energy merged with his Source Energy in his Zero-degree brain region. After this act his Darkness Energy integrates with his own power. Eye of Darkness Ability to see raw energy. His eyes will be completely black when using thiss Dark Fist A fist containing Dark Energy Obtained parts of Dark King: # Heart of Darkness # Genu of Darkness # Hand of Darkness # Brain of Darkness # Bone of Darkness # Eye of Darkness # Crystal of Darkness Allies The Three Addicts Night Walker A teacher of Han. He thought Han pharmacology at best level. One of best pharmacists in entire Milky Way Galaxy. His abilities to produce drugs and poisons are on best level. Pathless Origin Han's teacher of martial arts. He taught him the forbidden martial art Six Paths of the Void. One of most powerful martial artists in Milky Way Galaxy. Wuyun He taught him beast fusion. Has fusion beast army numbering at millions. His three teacher are renowned in Milky Way Galaxy as Demon Thief Group Three Addicts. They are extremely powerful despite Pathless Origin being the only one to reach the Warlord Level. Sima Hunfeng Boya Earth Federation Pluto Relationships Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father Ye Weiwei Jian Jia Luo Ying Beast Companions Fusion Beasts Demon Claw (Deceased) Hans first fusion beast which was created from material taken from his teacher Wuyun. He wanted to recreate Earth Claw fusion beast because it once saved his life in A-19 Extinction Relic.What he created was practically best Earth Claw in entire Milky Way Galaxy and then he renamed it as Demon Claw Ghost Claw (Deceased) Created from corpses of Dark Apostle and Queen Bug at the so-called Robot Cemetery.It is far more powerful than Demon Claw because of corpses of Dark Apostle and Queen Bug. It has strong regeneration abilities and is able to use source energy thanks to the Dark Apostle. It had four basic forms. # Humanoid Form # Insectoid Form # Hybrid Human/Insect Form Soul Beasts Black Egg Han got Black Egg as an egg from when he was at the A ranked extinction relic at the Milky Way Meet. He was extremely prideful, preferring to not be hatched, rather than getting bossed around by Han. Han hatched it when he was almost killed by the Dual Black-Pupil, Soul Beast Harvey, on the condition of Black Egg being Han's companion for 3 years. After the causing the death of both Demon Claw and Ghost Claw on the White Wolf Dimension (Unofficial name), Black Egg became much more humble, able to joke around with the brothers Han brought with him to the Cursed Triangle. Army Because Han was extremely fond of Robots he created his own robot army after he got Yuan Yuan from Old Mo when he saved his life. First version of army was created at Undercurrent Fortress when Han took over place and killed Forin looting 4 logic chips. He then created four other intelligent robots called Four King-Kong using logic chips he found on the undercurrent fortress, which are named: # Battle Robot Raksha # Construction Robot Burton # Vanguard Robot Starmark # Research Robot Source Then Han and his robots created army numbering around 400,000 robots. He gave them task creating second generation star ships based on blueprints obtained from A-19. When Han went to Robot Cemetery and freed all learning robots having killed the Queen Bug, the leader of the learning robots Mild Wind joined Han and his army with another 370,000,000 robots and one High-Tech Station Space. After Project Butterfly was started by Protector Han's robot army went to Twin Horse Galaxy to build new home for immigrants from Milky Way Galaxy and another task was to build powerful fleet. Han gave them order when they reach future home of imigrants they would build many shipyards and immediatelly start producing Second Generation Spaceships.